Amestris In Actuality
by JoselynCastle
Summary: En una actualidad alterna, los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist y Brotherhood son simples personas con sus simples vidas. Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye y todos los demás de su grupo viven su tranquila vida cotidiana. ¿Quieres verlas? (El Royai brotando por mi cuenta!, saben que esto es lo mio)


Hola ! Aquí esta esta historia basadas en One-Shots algunos largos y otros cortos. Fue algo que me salio así de la nada y dije ¿porque no? También basada en una imagen que encontré que si duda me encanto :3.

Y aquí viene lo tan común y de costumbre, así que si estas de pie mi querido niño o niña, te di que te sientes y sigas leyendo con tranquilidad y así recordarles que Full metal Alchemist y F.M.A: Brotherhood no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es mi mente y ideas de crear algo para que ustedes lo lean, le den Reviews, Follower o Favorito.

Ahora a leer!

Prov Narrador.

Un fin de semana común y corriente, Riza estaba en su apartamento preparando la cena, parecían deliciosos los humeantes ravioli que se mantenían en la olla ya listos. Tras apagar las hornillas de la cocina ella se dirige a un estante llenos de vinos y toma uno de ellos, con un saca corchos y lo abre para servirse un buen copa del mismos, se sienta en unos de los taburetes dejando la botella y la copa en la barra de mármol para luego de tomar unos que otros sorbos, su teléfono suena y tras agarrarlo y revisarlo se encuentre con un Whatsapp de Roy Mustang el cual decía:

—Hola, ¿como esta tu fin de semana?

Riza toma otro sorbo de vino y se dispone a responder.

—Como de costumbre ¿y el tuyo?

—Estuvo un poco aburrido, Tuve que ir a visitar a Maes y a mi madre Chris, recién llego a casa y tengo unhambre de mil demonios

—Bueno, sinceramente no te invito a comer porque la distancia de tu casa a la mía es mucha

—¿Ya tienes tu cena lista?

—Si

—¿Y que as hecho para cenar?

—Ravioli

—¿Y para beber?

—Un vino tinto

—Diablos y tan buenos que te quedan los mal nacidos ravioli Hawkeye. Y para rematar tu lista de vinos son de los mejores .. oye lo volveré a preguntas, ¿enserió esos vinos fueron un regalo de Kimblee?

—Ya te he dicho que si, muchas beses de hecho

—¿Sabes lo caro que son esos vinos?

—Sinceramente no es algo que me preocupe

—¿Vas a decirme que no es obvio que Kimblee quiere algo contigo?

—Según los chismes de Maria Ross y Rebecca, Solf J. Kimblee ahora esta atrás de Oliver

—¿A si?

—Si.

—¿Sera que a Oliver le gusta Kimblee?

—Que voy a saber yo

—¡Como no vas a saberlo! Eres amiga de ella!

—Que sea su amiga no significa que sepa sobre su vida sentimental, Mustang.

—Eres una terrible informante Hawkeye, yo que pensaba que Oliver terminaría con Miles

—Miles?

—Si Miles y Oliver

—¿Miles y Oliver? Estas loco.

—No quedaría tan mal.

—Ya creo saber que estas haciendo.

—Eh?

—Estas cambiando el tema de conversación cada vez mas para que se te olvide las ganas de comer.

—¿Quien? ¿yo? Por supuesto que no

—Solo ve a ver que tienes en el refrigerador y come

Roy mira el teléfono y lee el ultimo mensaje, Riza se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que decide pararse de su cama y revisar para ver si encuentra algo comestible, pero cuando la abre se encuentra con un cartón de huevos vació y algunas que otras verduras esparcidas. No, nada comestible.

—Mierda.. olvide comprar la comida de la semana —recordó mientras miraba el refrigerador.

Inconscientemente Roy recuerda la comida de Hawkeye, imagina los ricos ravioli en un plato blanco conjunto a un buen vino. Su barriga ruge, el cierra la puerta de la nevera y toma su teléfono para responderle a Riza con una idea en mente.

—Un cartón de huevos vacíos, una brócoli y un pepino medio dañado.. ¿se considera algo comestible?

Riza lee el mensaje y no puede evitar reírse, Roy era un completo desastre en muchas ocasiones. Se dispone a responderle pero antes de que lo haga recibe otro mensaje de Mustang.

—Esa cena de ravioli de una persona ¿se podría convertir en una para dos?

—¿A que te refieres?

—Tengo demasiado orgullo para decirle a Havoc que me de algo de comer, soy lo suficientemente flojo para decir que no iré a comprar ni comida ni mucho menos ingredientes para hacerme de comer y eres la única persona que a esta hora la noche me puede dar de comer ¿algo mas directo Hawkeye?

—Si no eres sincero, no te ayudare

Riza deja el teléfono en la mesa para tomar sus ravioli y calentarlos ya que tras la larga conversación de Roy no se dio cuenta de que se enfriaron mientras hablaba con el. Pero piensa otra vez, decide dejarlos allí y ducharse, ya que al estar todo el día en casa de Rebecca solo tuvo tiempo de llegar a casa para hacer su comida y personalmente le apetecía tomarse un buen ducha, ella podía comer mas tarde.

Tras su relajante ducha y al vestirse con un simple short y franela morada clara se va a calentar sus ravioli, busco su teléfono y se encontró con algunos que otros mensajes, mientras revisaba los mensajes alguien toca la puerta. Camino a la puerta, sigue leyendo los mensajes y se topa con el ultimo mensaje de Roy el cual dice:

—¿Que sea sincero?

Se dispone a responder pero le llega una nota de vos, le da en play y escucha

—¿Quieres que sea sincero? Pues te diré que podría ir a cualquier lugar comer cualquier cosa, pero soy caprichoso. Así que abre la bendita puerta que quiero mis ravioli.

Se queda en seco al estar apunto de abrir la puerta .. sera que ¿Roy estará tras esa puerta? Así que decide abrirla y como lo esperaba, se encontró a un Roy con una camisa negra y unos jeas, con un vino tinto en la mano conjunto a una barra de chocolate.

—Fui a visitar a Chris y ella me pidió que te tragarse este vino por otra parte Maes me dio el chocolate para que te lo diera. Espero que los ravioli estén calientes... tengo hambre.

Riza lo miro sacando una breve sonrisa, dio paso a Roy para que entrara y cerro la puerta con llave. Estaba segura de que el no se iría hoy de su casa, no a estas horas de la noche, solo agradecía haber hecho suficientes ravioli.

Fin (?)


End file.
